Hell's Little Angel
by Just Four Misfits
Summary: She officially wished that she was just a normal child. For the thousandth year of being on Earth, she wished she had the perfect family. A normal family, filled with holidays, and school days and family dinners. But oh no, she had to be born into the most complicated family in Earth's history. God's.


This shouldn't be happening not now, not _ever._ My head struck the wall. I patted around until I found the door knob, and turned it. Yanked and turned.

"No," I whispered, I tried using my powers to blast open the door, a flick of my wrists should have sent the door flying off of its hinges, but it was no use. "Please no," fingers ran through my hair. Warm breath touched my cheek. Hot wind whipped around me. The light flickered, this couldn't end well.

"Sweet child," a voice whispered

"What _is_ she?" another asked 

"Witch" a giggled 

"Are **you** s_ur_e?" 

"Oh ... _Angel_,  
>ang<em>el<em>." 

"What?" the first voice asked, I could feel more fingers comb through my shoulder length hair. They _knew_? How could they know? No one was to know I was alive?

"How is that possible?" 

"Ha_lf_ witch/half_human_, ha**lf **angel?" a laugh.

"Are you sure this time?"

"I'm always sure," the second voice answered

"What have they done to he_r?" _I could feel myself frown. What do they mean?

"Get away from her," I heard the spirit say. "She's not yours, so shoo. All of you," I asked if these were some of the _crazed _demons, she merely said. "They are the _minor_ demon spirits. They can't manifest in this realm without a dead body…" she stopped short. We both looked towards the closet. "Quickly," she said "Send me back to the guard. If his corpse is being occupied they can't…" A thump sounded from the closet, then a low hiss. I slowly pulled myself up off of the ground, using the wall as a support. I made myself limp towards the closet door as fast as I could. But it wasn't quick enough. Growls erupted from the closet. As I slammed my hands on the door, I heard a scratching, like nails on a chalk board. The click of a knob. _Oh no_. I pushed myself backwards, so hard that I almost fell over my feet. Then came the squeak of the door hinges, just when the light bulb blew. "oh come on," I whispered as fingers brushed over my face, making me jump back again, and this time knocking into one of the chairs, but I managed to steady myself. Across the room, nails scraped along the floor.

"He's coming," a new voice whispered

"Our father is coming,"

"F-father?"

"_You're _father,"

"They lie," said the one good spirit in this place.

"One more seal remains…" a wail at my ear drowned out what they were saying. I jumped back knocking over the chair that was behind me, and ended up with my back against the hard floor.

"Son of a … ugh," I groaned aloud. A blast of desert wind whipped at my hair and blew it into my face, twisting my clothes. Then as suddenly as it started it stopped. The wind died and the room was silent. _Too _silent. That was until I heard a faint noise.

"Charlotte!" That's … _my _name! 

"Dean!" I called out as I managed to pull myself up off of the floor and made it towards the main door, and banged my fist against it. "Sam!" No one answered. Not even the spirit who I **thought **was still here. Then a whisper of fabric as it slid across the floor. I leaped backwards trying to move away, only to get caught on the chair and whack my head against the wall. The wind slowly picked up again, and I could slightly make out the shape of the corpse. I breathed in deeply. It grabbed a hold of my leg, and I gave a startled yelp.

"Lucifer's rising," it managed to groan out. "your _fa_**th**er is returning," I tried to pull my leg out of its grip but it didn't work. "and … **he **wants you baaack," it didn't get the chance to say anything else before it slumped back down onto the ground. I quickly pulled myself away from it, just as the door to the science lab opened, and I could see the silhouettes of Sam and Dean Winchester.

"About time you two showed up," I muttered under my breath as I grabbed onto Sam's outstretched hand as he pulled me out into the hallway.

"Yeah … no problem, _princess._" Dean replied as he slammed shut the lab door. Sam was checking me over before I swatted at his hands. "So … what was _that _all about?" Dean asked as I started making my way down the hallway and towards the entrance to the school, a slight limp made my walking look funny. I shook my head, ignoring the questions. "Hey, Hey!" Dean called before he grabbed onto my elbow and pulled me to a stop. "Charlie, what happened in there?" I pursed my lips together and a frowned settled on my face. I looked over at Sam, before I faced Dean again.

"Charlie?" Sam started and I shook my head before I rolled my eyes, and folded my arms across my chest.

"They said that there is only one more seal," I replied. Dean took a deep breath before he turned towards his younger, but taller brother. "…and that Fath—_Luc_ifer wants me back. For some unknown reason," I looked at both of the boys before I sighed and dropped my arms back to either side of my body.

"So what are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," I replied "But I sure as _hell _don't want to be around for a family reunion," Dean nodded his head. "So … shall I_ meet _you back at the motel?" the boys nodded, so I turned on my heel and walked through the front doors and down the steps of the high school. Lighting flashed across the sky, as the thunder rolled by. I doubt we have very long before that _final _seal is broken, and dear ol will be walking the Earth with us. This is something I wanted to avoid. But I guess this is the beginning of the end.

My names Charlotte, I'm supposed to be a nineteen year old girl who was having problems with her midterms, not have the fate of the world hanging off of her shoulders _just _because she's the daughter of Lucifer, Satan, The Devil himself. I never asked for this, I never **wanted **to be like this, I wanted to blend in with the humans, and to have a normal life. But that all changed when I ran into an Uncle. A _very _clever uncle, who knew all the right buttons to push.

And this is my story.

**a/n **; hi  
>uh well I am alive and I am still writing except most of my stories are on hold for the time being because <em>my <em>hard drive with **all **of my transformers story managed to d I e. so I have nothing of that story and it'll probably be a while before I get motivated to start writing from scratch, so for the time being have a supernatural story, because why the hell not. I hope you liked it, I know it feels like you've been thrown into the middle of the story, it's because well - you have. Anyway Charlotte is my own creation, and this story will be set from the beginning of season five onwards. There will be some crossovers in future chapters, with _maybe _Dominion and The Vampire Diaries/The Originals, there also might _not _be some crossovers just letting you know now sO without further adue I give you the prologue and I hope you like.


End file.
